bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:McJeff/Archive3
Block for Paul I blocked him earlier for 1 day, but then decided to unblock him since it was a little harsh. He has been trying force a rule that isn't a rule. I need a second opinion, should he be blocked for that or warned? Dan the Man 1983 21:57, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :If he only said it on his talk page, then he's not being disruptive, only annoying, and so there's no need to block him. If he should actually try to start censoring the articles again, block him for increasingly longer durations for each violation. McJeff 22:08, 22 October 2008 (UTC) ::It annoyed me with the way he stated: ::*"I have decided that words like "f***", "c***", "w***er", "b****", "a**" and "s**t" should be censored" ::Not only is that trying to enforce a non rule, but it sounds like ownership too. Dan the Man 1983 22:13, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :::Also his censoring edit was good faith. Every edit Paul does is good faith, even though he throws a paddy when he doesn't agree with things. Dan the Man 1983 22:17, 22 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, but since he's been instructed not to censor things, if he does so he should be blocked for it. McJeff 23:10, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Agreed. Dan the Man 1983 00:04, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Just a question. But does it still make you laugh sometimes at the way the skinny nerds run? Dan the Man 1983 01:36, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :Oh yeah. I love to get the skinny nerds pissed off at me and then just run around while they flail their arms chasing me. McJeff 07:01, 23 October 2008 (UTC) ::I remember seeing them run for the first time, It was hilarious, I laughed for ages. They run like headless chickens. What makes me laugh even more is when a fat student like Algie or Ray is chasing you. You'll be halfway around the corner and they will only be about 3 metres from where they started to chase you LOL. Dan the Man 1983 07:11, 23 October 2008 (UTC) About the Bullies Page McJeff, you know how the other cliques have pictures for their pages. What about the bullies? Are there any pictures on the internet with at least some of the Bullies on them? Just wondering because the other cliques have pictures for their page. If the Bullies don't then, okay! TheKidInside 06:48, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :I found one online, will upload it. Dan the Man 1983 08:44, 24 October 2008 (UTC) ::No I will put it in Trents page. Hilarious pic. Dan the Man 1983 08:48, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Just a note. I changed the skin back to normal. However If I change it back again to something different and you didn't like it, then feel free to change it back to normal. As an admin you can change the skin settings for the Wiki in your preferences. Dan the Man 1983 08:20, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Want a change? Do you want to be changed from an Admin to a Bureaucrat. If so let me know and I will do that. It's just the same as being an admin, but Bureaucrat's can give other users adminship. Dan the Man 1983 03:06, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :Sure. McJeff 03:56, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::It's done, you are now a Bureaucrat. But remember once you anyone another user adminship, you cannot change it back. I was thinking of giving TheKidInside adminship. I'll ask her if she is interested. I won't be using the Wiki much when Chrissy gets back and 3 pairs of eyes are better then 2.Dan the Man 1983 04:09, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Idea. Instead of just stating the notes about quotes in articles, do you reckon it would be better, if we added a notice about it on the main page? I reckon most of the IP's who add on more quotes don't even see the notes about quotes. Dan the Man 1983 19:40, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Wikipedia. I've left again. Nothing for me to work on there anymore. Dan the Man 1983 06:34, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Topic on Admin noticeboard. I added a new topic on the Admin noticeboard. Check it out and state your opinions. Dan the Man 1983 05:29, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :There is another new discussion on the Admin noticeboard regarding new rules. States your opinions and give ideas. Dan the Man 1983 16:15, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Bit funny but We should leave the next job of blocking someone to TheKidInside, to see how she does with her tools. HAHA. Dan the Man 1983 16:17, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Rules list. Do you reckon we should make one then? Other Wiki's have their own rules aswell as Wiki's own policies. Dan the Man 1983 18:52, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :Quotes rule. I think we should make the 20 quotes a character a policy here. :Also I think the talkpages should be for discussion of the topic only. I made an admin board so me, you, and TheKidInside can talk about issues of the Wiki. It also where users can complain about the Wiki too. :Any off topic chat should stay in the forum. I think we should make rules for that too, like no off topicness in a thread about Bully. :3 strikes and out rule for users who have blocked 3 times here, But I mentioned that before. :I'll more later Dan the Man 1983 19:16, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Hiatus. I should be back by next week. I'm in London for 2 days tomorrow, but my monitor on my PC died.(using Mother's laptop now). So don't let the vandals bite dude. Dan the Man 1983 22:32, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :Another hiatus for me until Thursday since me and Chrissy are back in London for 3 nights. :Keep things cool dude. Dan the Man 1983 05:24, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Wow. :O You really did an awesome job with the edit for the Yearbook page. But that must of taken a long time! Your edit makes my edit feel intimidated. :] Hopefully, I can become a better editor like you. and!!! Hopefully, I'm doing an alright job as an Admin. TheKidInside 06:56, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :Yeah it's a good job he did on the Yearbook page. :You'll be a good admin TheKidInside, better then our 3rd choice a few months back. But when you warn someone like you did here http://bullygame.wikia.com/index.php?title=Russell_Northrop&diff=prev&oldid=9626, its best to warn the user on their talkpage, since most IP's don't read the history tabs. Dan the Man 1983 17:52, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ::Aw crap, I should've answered this. I forgot I didn't, sorry. ::Those tables I did for the yearbook and classes weren't that big a deal, once you know the code and everything. It's mainly cut, paste, yawn... nothing to be intimidated by. Kidinside, I think you're doing a great job as an admin so far. McJeff 18:07, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Ban dodger. Looks like the ban dodger was back doing edits. However you can see from the edits those we're in good faith. Lets see how it goes before thinking about blocking him. It looks like he or she wants to do good this time, which I welcome. Dan the Man 1983 12:42, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :We'll see. It might not even be him, since he edited mostly on Ivan and hasn't gone after the Mandy article yet. McJeff 21:48, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::It is, according to WHOIS. WHOIS tells you whether users come from the same PC or not. Dan the Man 1983 22:03, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :::I dropped another few rangeblocks. Last time I ignored the 75.XX ranges because the vandal hadn't been using those in a month, but when I cut the 208 range off, it came back. Hopefully this'll settle his shit. McJeff 18:54, 16 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Shit is beginning to annoy me. I can tell it annoys you already LOL. Dan the Man 1983 19:05, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :::::It's creepy, that's what it is. We protected every girl article for a month, and the vandal was back the same day the protection ended. How obsessive is that? McJeff 00:09, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Obsessive to the point where it's bloody weird. Dan the Man 1983 05:12, 17 November 2008 (UTC) I left registration open on the rangeblocks in case some good faith contributors wanted to register and edit the wikia. The really weird part about the vandal is if it weren't for removing the content, those would be some good edits. But since he/she/it won't communicate and won't quit removing quotes, there's no choice but to keep blocking. And since the person's determination is nothing short of supernatural, rangeblocks are kinda necessary. McJeff 18:06, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :Yes they would be some good edits and he or she would be a good editor if he or she learnt how to use edit summaries and explain reasons for removed content. Dan the Man 1983 13:50, 20 November 2008 (UTC) excuse forgive me for remove and edit without saying it. Opinion needed. Since you're the other Head Administrator here, I need your opinions on the new rules. * 1.Quotes are limited to 20 quotes per character, unless stated otherwise. * 2.Removing content without reason is treated as vandalism here, so if you are going to remove content, then explain the reasons why you removed it. * 3.Always sign your comments on talk pages, and never edit other users comments without their consent. * 4.Always assume good faith. * 5.Always be civil towards other users, even if you don't agree with their edits on the Wiki. If you have a problem or a dispute with another user then try and sort it out on their talk pages. If that fails go to the Bully Wiki Administrators' noticeboard, and ask for help. * 6.No edit wars, if you disagree with a users edit, then use their talk page and explain why. * 7.Do not try to enforce a policy or a rule that does not exist. Post your opinions on my talk page dude. How are things in McJeff world anyways? Dan the Man 1983 17:05, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :I created these rules for a few reasons, although we don't get many users, I have a feeling that if a Bully prequel or sequel comes out then this Wiki is gonna be a popular site for people wanting to edit about a new game. That's also a reason why I gave Adminship to TheKidInside, she can help us with the work load, plus she is a good editor. :Also what are your opinions on a fanfiction section here? Dan the Man 1983 17:17, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::There ought to be some way to allow some discussion of fanfiction without ruining the wikia's integrity. I was thinking of making an article about the nature about fanfiction in Bully, and maybe let fanfic authors write a brief article about their fanfic on a subpage (Something like bullygame.wikia.com/Fanfiction in Bully/Name of Story) while keeping with our policy of not allowing fanfic stuff on the character articles. McJeff 18:19, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Wikipedia. I see you still edit there. Can't get away from the place? I'm done with the place myself. Dan the Man 1983 04:10, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :I'm only doing one thing, and I plan to re-retire when it's over with. Some random guy with an axe to grind against ITT Tech has come down saying, basically, that it sucks so much that an article must be an attack job to be neutral. He's crazy too - he keeps talking about an alleged class action lawsuit and then speculating that ITT/ESI is using it as a "honey pot" to locate dissenters so that they can be "neutralized". I'm not making this up. Batshit insane. :He's already had 24 hours for disruptive editing and an admin threatened him with a 2 week block if he didn't knock it off, so hopefully I won't have to mess around with wikipedia much longer... while I'm there I check my watched list out of habit but I wouldn't be going there at all if it weren't for the ITT Tech article. McJeff 05:17, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::Speaking of lawsuits, you notice I did an article on the Floridian idiot earlier? Dan the Man 1983 05:19, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :::Yyyyup. I was thinking it would probably be a good idea to have one on him, seeing as he made such an ass of himself over the game. McJeff 05:31, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah I was looking at wanted articles and thought Lets get him done. I'm doing some more wanted articles. I think this Wiki can reach over 500 pages. Dan the Man 1983 05:35, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I really ought to finish the Jeronimo Barerra article. Reckon I'll do that tomorrow. McJeff 07:24, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::I been doing voice actors over the past hour and a half to reach the 400 mark. I reckon in a month or so we will reach the 500 mark, which means the Wiki will be listed with a star on Wikia Gaming. Yo. Check out the admin board. There is a new discussion there. Dan the Man 1983 04:47, 27 November 2008 (UTC)